Player Killer
by KayhalxKun
Summary: Kash is a normal Player Killer, going around killing the "new" kids. But then he learns it isn't his normal self that's controling these events. He soon meets a boy who is a bit strange, he soon learns what it's like to fight for his life and others.
1. Player Killer

Ha-ha

Kayhal: Mahaha. This story is the product of sitting in the library first thing in the morning… Chee…

Chapter 1- Hello

I travelled on, wandering the streets, people cowering in fear of mere sight of me. I sigh, looking around me. As I looked, I could pick out the new players in the World, seeing as how they never knew who I was so they didn't cower, and why everyone else around me cowered.

I stood in front of one, wondering what they would do.

"Hello. I'm Kei. Who are you?" he asked, face all cheery and joyful. He smiled, the smile almost filling his face.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I replied to him, my smirk gloomy and creepy.

"What the-"was all he got to say. I swiped my blade at him, striking at his stomach and up. A clean cut.

Before the crowd grew, I slumped away into an alleyway, wondering what I had just done. It's always been like this. I'd strike, then wander away, wondering why I had done it. I never knew the reason for this, but used the excuse that I had an evil twin at the keyboard when I was on. It never seems to work for me. I'm hard to try and convince.

"Hey, you, wait for me!"

I turned to face a boy, about my age, cheery, but serious. He wasn't new to this game, but obviously never heard about me.

"What do you want?" Uh-oh… There's that evil twin again…

"Well, I was wondering if you were the Player Killer everyone was talking about," he said, looking down at the ground. "And if you were, could you… Umm…"

"'Umm' what?" I crossed my arms, frustrated at the new player. I could understand being nervous in the presence of me, but hey, not that nervous.

"Well… Could you… I mean, would you, join my party?"

The question came to me as a shock. No one in their right mind had asked me to join their party. But this kid, there was something different about him. He seemed too timid to be a guy... Through my point of view of what a boy would be, anyways. This seemed like too good of a chance to pass up.

"I guess, but I have been known to not get along easily," I warned, holding my finger up as to prove my point.

"Neither have I, so I guess that makes us even better to get along." The boy smiled, then held out his hand. "My name's Kayhal. Yours?"

"You said you knew who I was… But it's Kash, nice to meet you."

"Alright, now that we know each other's name's, how's about we travel around to different fields?" The boy talked stronger then before, almost scaring me, but I gained trust in him, figuring that the first time he spoke, he was a bit nervous.

"Alright. You choose," I said, wandering over to the Chaos Gate closest. In a matter of seconds, we were taken to a field I had never been in before.


	2. Trouble

Ha-ha

Kayhal: Okay... So that was a semi-successful chapter. So you know the characters, kinda know what they're like... What else?

Chapter 2 – Trouble…

_When the swirling sensation in my stomach had settled, I opened my eyes to find the headset way across the room and my mother standing over me. She smiled, and I could tell that she had just spun my chair around._

"_Supper, bud. You weren't responding to steak… I wasn't sure if you were aware or not," she said walking to the door. I sighed then walked to the door with her, smiling. It was just me and her, dad left and my brother was killed in a gang fight. I suppose we were a bit of a broken family. _

"_Gee, mom. You mess up my game _and _you're shrinking!"_

"_Oh, you. N__ow get your butt down there or your food's going to be frozen at the speed you're walking."_

_Yup. That's us every night. Living life as though nothing was wrong._

I logged back on to find myself in the middle of the main center and a little boy stuck in my face. I wasn't sure what I had done, but by his face it looked serious.

"So, you ditch my friend and just leave him in a field all by himself." The boy was about my height, maybe an inch shorter, but he stood on his tip-toes so that he was eye level with me.

"Who's your friend?" I asked, completely out of it, not noticing what I had said.

"A little boy about this high… Your biggest fan, mister High-and-Mighty." There was something weird about this boy. He was a complete opposite from the others I had met. Then it came to me who she was talking about.

"Oh, him-"

"Yes, _him_. He was completely lucky I had my eye on him. He is so inexperienced at this game. I figured that having you with him, the legendary Player Killer, that he would have no trouble out there, and maybe earn a bit of experience. But no, you decide to log out right at that moment he needs your help. What have you got to say?"

"Why is your voice so high?" I asked, once again not realizing I had asked it.

"What, you think that I'm a guy?"

I nodded, waiting for the laugh, realizing that I was talking to a girl. She put her hands on her hips, then sighed.

"Geez… Don't worry, you aren't the first," she said, sounding as thought it was the millionth time she had been asked. "I was born with a lower voice, and into a more aggressive family. I guess it kind of rubs off huh? And plus my character was supposed to be a girl, but there was a competition that made my character different I guess. Sorry about earlier… Snapping and all… I just got… Worried. You understand right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. I'm sorry if I continue on and on. It's just, I don't have many friends around and with my little brother on this game a lot, I don't meet many people I can talk to, you know?"

"Yeah… Kinda…"

"What do you mean 'Kinda'? Either you do or you don't, not-"

"Well, I don't have a brother any more," I said, putting my head down, remembering the times we had spent together and such. I looked up at her to find a sort of shocked but sad face. Then her face changed instantly to a more… More sympathetic look.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I never thought that might be why… Oh… I feel really bad now, saying what I did… What can I do to make it up to you? I know! I can help you train! You're not that strong of a player and you could use some help. Plus, I know so many older players that can help you and maybe someone that might be in the same situation as you. I mean, they might not be any help to you or anything, but it is good to know people that are similar to you. I can give them your-"

"No thank you," I said,

"What?" she said, once again putting her hands on her hips. She stared at me as though I was speaking an unknown language or had something on my face. Which I wasn't sure of.

"That's what I said. I don't want you to."

"Oh, I get it. A reputation, huh? Mister tough guy doesn't want a bunch of friends. Well… Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get your ass back here!" She didn't bother chasing after me, which was a good thing. I kept walking, not wanting to see her again, even though I knew she had my Member Address. I slung my sword over my shoulder, then walked quickly to the Chaos Gate.

"Spiral Staircase." The last thing I saw was the girls face, stunned and upset, and I was transported to what was another big adventure.


	3. Hello Again

Ha-ha

Kayhal: Any requests on chapter ideas?... Heh…

* * *

Chapter 3 – Hello Again

"_Hey, mom!" I called down the stairs. "Can I use your-"_

"_No," came her simple, but sarcastic reply._

"_Mom… I'm serious."_

"_So am I."_

'_Damn… That's a rare thing to have her say…' I thought, heading down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen where she was cooking, I sat down at the table, waiting for her to look._

"_So- mom- how would you know what I was about to ask when I never even said it?"_

"_Well, let's see… You've been asking for years upon years for usage of it, and I still say no, you can't, seeing as how I still use it."_

"_But mom… You only ever use it when I'm not home, and that's just when I'm at school."_

"_Well, then. We might just have to change that." She gave me a cheeky grin, then placed a plate in front of me, leaving me there to eat my lunch._

It was different when I logged on. Because of my laziness, I always kept my password and username saved. Whenever mom was on, though, I had to re-put it in. I hate passwords…

When I finally got my system booted up, I was in the middle of the town center. It was quiet, for once, but that meant less fun. No newbies on right now. Maybe I'll let mom play and come on later.

"_Hey, mom!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You want to play for a bit?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Then you'll-"_

"_Alright, for a bit I guess."_

It's been days since I've played this game. Seeing as how it's just about summer, my son seems to take great joy in staying indoors at all times, causing him to play all the time. Plus the computers in his room, so I can't play later on when he's asleep. But Wave Masters have all the fun here.

Ah, the Wave Master. Many have become Rare Item Hunters, but not me. I guess you could say that I'm a bit old fashioned and like to stick to the good ol' things.

The World hasn't changed much in the years since I started playing. Everyone is still busy with players roaming around, hoping for a quest or something to preoccupy themselves. It's quiet today, compared to the afternoon when everyone is on. I should make note of that, just in case I want a peaceful time to think and play.

I headed over to the square to buy a few items, then head over to save my game before I go out to the field. The shop keeper here is sill surprised I can afford so many items, seeing as how I can afford most of the expensive healing potions and such. Strange emotions for an NPC. Guess technology still has it's good sides.

The save station was calm, the every few players checking in, then signing out.

"Going out to the field, are we?" said the NPC standing there. I nodded, then saved.

But something wasn't right about the saving this time. The light was a strange red. That wasn't normal… Wait… Where am I? I'm not at the square anymore, and there isn't anything familiar about this field. Maybe it's just another glitch in the game. I'll just log out and… I can't log out.

Before long, my head was starting to spin, nausea swept over me. I knew this wasn't right, but I couldn't move. The screen went blank, and I knew I should have done something before I was lost.

"_Mom. Laundry finished." I called down the hall from the laundry room to mine. No reply._

"_Mom, did you want me to take the load out?" Still nothing. This wasn't good._

"_Mom? Are you alright?" I began walking to my room, every once-in-a-while calling out her name. When I came to the door, I opened it, not expecting to see what I did._

_There she was, head on the keyboard, her entire body limp. I panicked, wondering if maybe she had died in the game and the glitch took her soul. (I have and imagination like that, hence the fact that I don't have many friends.) Then I noticed the screen. There was a note from her; three words. "Help… Me… Now…" _


End file.
